Ultra Dragon Ball Wiki
Welcome to the Wiki This wiki is for all you Dragon Ball fans out there you can make/post anything Dragon Ball related wither it would be canon, fanon, or even Team Four Star you can make it on Ultra Dragon Ball Wiki! Also if you are new please read the rules of the wiki. Thank you and have a great fun time! Current Administrators and Bureaucrats If you have any questions stop by and ask the Current Administrators and Bureaucrats: *Supreme Gogeta (Administrator, and Bureaucat, Active) *Blalafoon (Administrator, and Bureaucat, Active) *Raging Gohan (Administrator, Grammar and Spelling corrector, Semi-Acitve) *Ultimatesupersaiyanvegeto (Administrator, InActive for the Next Month) *SpiritBomb (Administrator, Active) Ultra News *On March 7, 2011 Supreme Gogeta Created Ultra Dragon Ball Wiki! *On March 9, 2011 Blalafoon became a Administrator! *On March 13, 2011 Raging Gohan became a Administrator! *On March 13, 2011 Blalafoon became a Bureaucrat! *On March 17, 2011 UltimateSuperSayianVegito became an Administrator! *On March 29, 2011 The Ultra Dragon Ball Wiki reached a milestone of 50 pages! *On March 30, 2011 Ultra Dragon Ball Wiki is having a contest to see who could be the next Admin Read more about it here *On April 2, 2011 The Ultra Dragon Ball Wiki reached a milestone of 100 pages! *On April 5, 2011 Sprit Bomb won the contest and is now a Admin! Quote of the Day It's the only way, Tien. Don't worry. I'm not afraid. And if I can save you, then it's worth dying for. ~ Chiaotzu Fictional Character Of The Month Majin Goku is a character created by UltimateGoku. Majin Goku is in a parallel world because his world is when Vegeta is the good guy and Goku becomes a bad guy. He is a Majin because at a world tournament he asked Babidi to make him one. And in this world Majin Goku does not have a wife or son because he did not hit his head when his was a kid which in the other world he did. He is all alone, so he tries to plot a fight with Vegeta. When he does Vegeta says why are you doing this? He said because it’s not right:Read more here Page of the week Page Of the Week ' Vegeta' (ベジータ, Bejīta), or Prince Vegeta is the prince of the fallen Saiyan race and arch-rival to Goku. He is the husband of Bulma, the father of Trunks and Bulla, the estranged brother of Tarble, and the great-great grandfather of Vegeta Jr. Aside from Goku, Gohan, and Piccolo, he is easily one of the most prominent characters in the series, receiving more character development after being introduced than a number of other characters. He was once a young member of the Saiyan Army under the Planet Trade Organization:Read more here Attack Of The Week Ticking Time Bomb is a Technique created by Jeenking Ticking Time Bomb is a technique where the user creates a red spherical ball 10 feet tall. There are only two versions:Read more here Transformation Of The Month Dark Super Saiyan The Dark SS was first used by Broly. This technique takes you to a new crazy level of SS! This power up gives power some can only dream about, but is it worth it if you have to give up your personallity?but unlike the regular there are some side effects. To begin to achieve this mode your heart must be black:Read more here Category:Browse Category:Ultra Dragon Ball Wiki Category:Dragon ball Category:Dragon ball z Category:dragon ball gt Category:Main page Category:Fan Fiction